Found Once Again...
Backstory So I would always come home from school to play some Minecraft and stay there and play for hours in my singleplayer mode creative world. I built a whole city with towers, cars, sidewalks and etc. Even people started appearing in my city! (They were all villagers I spawned in). But the city I built triggered the summoning of a horrible dreadful horrid creature. Day 1 I logged in my mojang account which was always logged out for some reason even though I never log out of the account. I started to play some Minecraft to work on my new city that I was working on and felt proud of the city. I clicked SinglePlayer and loaded up the world. I loaded in with my skin that one of my friends made for me, it was a steve with a happy smile and very dark black hair with a white bowtie. I kept continuing to build the city adding some details to the towers I made. Suddenly when reaching upon the highest tower I built on top of it was a very disturbing steve, with the eye sockets all burst out and his smile with cuts around it and a red bowtie. I started to walk towards the steve but once in contact he was gone, like he left the server without the "Player has left the game" message. Oh well I said, I kept on building my marvelous city! Day 2 I once again logged on my account as it was logged off, daily routine. But after I just ignored it and decided to check on the city but most importantly if I will encounter the creature I saw yesterday. I loaded up the server but was shocked to find a message that reads "Error 824: You can not join the server in different devices with the same account" I panicked and thought that the creature was a hacker. I quickly checked my mojang account and saw it was logged out, I forgot to log in so I thought the message was an error and meant to say "Invalid account" or something like "User not logged in" It got really late so I decided to go to sleep. Day 3 It was a saturday so I woke up very early to play more Minecraft, but I was very wrong to play it. I loaded Minecraft up and this time my account was finally logged in automatically like it should have been. I went to my city and just to explore it as I was taking a break. In the server, the villagers had black eyes and blood over their bodies. I was VERY scared of this but I thought it was a prank from my one of my friend who I invite over to play on my account. (MAYBE it was him logging off my account maybe it was just a habit or a security measure?) I contacted him via discord and said "Hi Aspen did you enable a texture pack that made the villagers have blood around them? It is fine if you did but next time please tell me I got disturbed by this thank you!!" I looked around the city for a while and nothing wasn't really off so I went inside my house and stayed there for around 30 minutes. "HORRID THAT WASN'T ME I DIDN'T PUT THE TEXTURE PACK" Aspen replied. Why are you typing in caps lock? I replied. He suddenly disconnected from the call. Weird I thought maybe he was in a hurry and decided to leave him. Day 4 I decided to do some research about this horrible steve creature. It showed results of other steves that didn't look like the one I saw. I tried to contact Aspen again to tell him why he was so beat up by this, but he never replied and his profile picture seemed like my skin... I logged on the city world and their again the villagers were even more horrible with mouth dripping blood and cut marks on them. Then right in front of me was the creature, he looked up to me and I saw his tie and realised it looked like my skin, but his tie wasn't purple like mines, it was a white tie. He did not type anything